


percy's world

by ludenbergs



Category: my own bitch, percy's writings
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Fandom - Freeform, OC, Other, Short Stories, and prompts, just some, just writing from school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenbergs/pseuds/ludenbergs
Summary: just some shit i wrote in school and i seem proud of so enjoy my shitty writing





	1. sense of sight

I could see the way his hazel irises made the connection with her sapphire ones. I felt my feet shift under me and I eventually took a shaky step backwards. My lip felt raw from my sharp teeth digging into it, and water prickled at the corners of my eyes. They way they looked at each other lacked the usual sparks that often flew between them. 

    Her plump lips turned down in a frown as she stopped moving towards him, causing her black hair to fall in her face in waves. Her ocean eyes looked at him, as if taking in the muscular blonde for the first time. She glanced behind him and saw me in my auburn glory, before focusing on me sadly.

    Sophia moved around him and got so close to me, I could count the freckles on her suntanned cheeks. She wrapped her scrawny arms around me, staring into my brown eyes, and I could see her hidden true feelings behind her gaze. So no surprise when she placed her lips on my cheek and fully embraced me.

    “Its feels great to see you again, Sam.”


	2. sense of touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a tiny snippet of a story i'm writing so enjoy

Rory stared at the bold red letters on Emelia’s discarded locker, anger flooding and coursing through his veins.He saw a group of individuals laughing at the locker’s message and at the students shocked by the inappropriate message. It felt like a fierce slap painted across his face, and he felt his anger bubble over. The explosion of pure hatred caused him to walk up to him, total anger shown in his expression.

    “Who did it?” Rory demanded, so loud he caused most of the group  to flinch back in fear. Before he knew it, the only one who hadn’t flinched punched him in the face. Rory’s head lurched to the side, searing pain erupting in his jaw. As soon as he recovered, with metallic blood seeping down his face and onto the floor, Rory punched him back in the gut.

    Rory didn't win the fight, his whole body bloody and bruised to the point of numbness proved that. But, he felt achieved. He would always protect Emelia, with every aching muscle in his body, even though she died


	3. sense of hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also going to base a story off this

Lexi whirled around as she heard the shifting of leaves behind her. She saw no one there and chuckled to herself at how paranoid and silly she acted. She continued walking, her footsteps smacking against the concrete sidewalk and echoing through the abandoned street. A crunch from the fallen autumn brush near her caused her to speed up her stroll, fearing the worst. The loud clang of a gate caused her to whirl around again, so fast that it caused a whooshing sound.She saw it now.

    It looked humanoid, and male, but she knew differently. It looked at her through black bangs, and whispered her name ominously under its breath, like a satanic prayer. It’s voice sounded like sandpaper being dragged against a chalkboard, making goosebumps rise to her arms and legs. And she would never forget the shiver that ran through her body at its deep red eyes which screamed out to her, as if daring her to run. And then they vanished.

    Lexi stood alone on the street. The street went silent: no crickets, no pine needles rustling from the wind, not even her own laboured breath. Lexi turned away and ran until her legs gave up, quite a while away from the street.

She heard a shout through the pain before everything went black.


	4. sense of smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh i honestly don't know what i'm gunna do with this one

The stench hit me hard before I even opened my eyes. The rancid air caused me to wince and sit up immediately, trying as hard as I could to see the pitch black room around me. It smelled as if someone had filled the room with dead animals and body odor, and I felt my eyes water at the intense aroma.

    A groan from near me alerted me to another presence in the room besides myself, and I reached out blindly to find any physical relation with them. I heard a revolted cough as the other individual breathed in the tang of the distasteful air. I finally made contact with a hand, a hand with so many rings on it that I would recognize it anywhere. My best friend, who had decided to join me on this foul adventure. 

    I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed, and we continued to inhale and exhale the malodorous oxygen. We stayed there all night, in the cavern that reeked to the high heavens, until they eventually found us.


	5. sense of taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh angsty? idk

I sunk my teeth into the soft pastry and my taste buds exploded from the delicious and familiar flavor. It sent the feelings of happy memories, such as short kisses coated in cherry lipgloss and holding calloused hands as the salty air stung my lungs. I couldn’t stop myself from eating more, and letting the mouthwatering pastry drag me back into more pleasant times.

   Sadly, as all good things do, it came to and end and I sat left alone by myself at an empty cafeteria table, gazing at her wistfully.


	6. sense of language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry

    “Hey Tay, whatcha up to?”

    “Just escaped hell, obvi. Where else, when I have my case in my hand?”

    “Dang, sorry. Didn't mean to trigger you, you Ravenclaw. Anyways, I missed last period cause I didn't want to deal with the dumb guys in my section. I feel bad leaving Tangerine to fend for himself, though.”

    “Don't act like you reign over those fetuses. Don't act like such a trumpet, just because they fit their section stereotype.”

    “You right, you right. Yeet, I guess. Mr. Grumpy getting on my case and their annoying stupidity kills me, though. I can't read notes as easily as most! They expect me to have the whole sheets memorized in 2 hours. And it's Storage Vault’s fault, he gave me the wrong music.”

    “Yeah. Oh, just passed my class. Adios, ya raisin.”

    “Buh bye, nerd.”


	7. sense of people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah rip me. true story xd

     Looking into his brown eyes felt like staring into a forest of mystery in autumn. His voice, his laugh, and that special smile for me showed exactly why I fell in love with him. He didn't socialize or talk often, opting to hide in oversized hoodies and baggy jeans. Always hiding the beautiful boy I knew. The soft hands always intertwined with mine, showing how much I meant to him in more ways than anyone knew. I loved the way he showed no barriers around me, showing me the darkest parts to me, knowing I wouldn't judge. I wish everyone saw him the way I did.

     Now his soft smiles and caring hands, belong to her. Just the thought kills me inside more than I would admit. 

     No one easily gets over their soulmate.


	8. sense of self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also true

    I felt a sharp pain pierce through my heart as I stared at the screen in front of me. The characters swirled around in my head, becoming blurry and making me want to hurl. I wanted to scream and cry, to feel anything besides the cloud of numbness that had submerged me. One single tear slipped down my cheek, burning like a wildfire, starting the avalanche of a breakdown. 

    The girl that everyone loved and befriended had disappeared, along with the happy girl ready for anything. Only a shell of my old self remained. I cut my hair shoulders length and hid myself in unnoticeable clothing, trying to escape the demons. My eyes had lost their shine while my lips ceased to turn up happily. 

    When I lost him it seemed I had lost a part of myself, and I knew I couldn't live without it.

    I missed him, but I knew he didn't miss me. And that large detail hurt more than anything else I could think of.


	9. sense of curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not writing a story for this

   The third time she got hit in the face with cobwebs, Darci felt downright angry. She just wanted to end this case and go on with her normal life, where she didn't have to act all detective and do the dirty work while Beau pranced along behind her, whining about the smell.

    She would’ve given up if she hadn't wanted to find out the secrets of the Hopper mansion so badly.

    When she heard a voice up head in the tunnel, she ran towards it without thinking. And the next thing she knew, the ground disappeared as Beau shouted after her as she fell.


	10. sense of problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one is based off of a roleplay character and i am writing a story for her

    Jordee often felt Quentin hid things from her. Over the summer, he hadn't texted her once, when he said he would. And now? It felt like he had forgotten her existence. She couldn't help but doubt him trying to make up for everything. Her Quentin, her  _ sweet _ Quentin who loved her despite her belonging in a mental ward, didn't exist anymore. She needed him back.

    When she saw him kissing someone else, loving someone else, she couldn't take it. She lashed out at someone random, a poor reporter.

    The whole island searched for the murderer, for her. And she said nothing.


	11. prologue of heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story i'm working on

She always knew he was spectacular; so spectacular that in her last moment she felt the need to remind him, while the pieces of his broken heart were buried in her final bed beside her. As the dirt slowly covered the wooden box, Rory couldn’t help but think it was her fault anyways. Her apology was, in Rory’s perspective, complete bullshit. You can’t apologize for completely destroying someone’s life, and completely destroying your own.   
  
Rory stood there even after they were finished, staring at the mound of dirt Emilia had brought into reality, just by getting out of reality. And he couldn’t wrap his head around why.   
  
His mom placed her hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the grave, and up to the new white van they arrived in. Rory couldn't help but glare at the van, even if it was an inanimate object and couldn't be hurt by his stink eye.    
  
He hated how everything besides him could be so good now that she was gone. He hated how she felt killing herself was the only way to truly be free.   
  
He hated she left him.   
  
In the driver's seat, his mother choked out a sob. She hated seeing her son so upset, and she knew he would not be the same.   
  
You don't just get over your first love.

 

********

 

The last time Rory actually saw Emelia Tucker, before the incident, was like any other day they had spent together. Except it wasn't. 

It was a warm July day, and Emelia had climbed and vaulted herself over his chain fence and landed on her butt in his backyard. She made her way across the small yard, passing up the screen back door, and knocked on his window. Rory looked up from his book, chuckling a bit at the sound he had grown so accustomed to. Rory unlocked the window and opened it, with one finger to his lips, as she climbed into the room. He made sure he closed his door before he said anything, but he found himself being pulled into a kiss right as it shut. He wasn't really supposed to have girls in his room, especially his girlfriend.

“Hey Em.” He pulled the blonde girl into a tight hug as their lips separated, so happy she was here. “Come here, I need to show you something.”

He took her hand in his and told her to lay down on his bed, before he lowered the blinds on the windows. The room seemed darker, but cozier, after. He sent a small smile her way before he moved to turn off the lights. Emelia looked at him curiously, her mind going more into the gutter than anywhere else. He flicked off the lights, instantly flooding the room with darkness, before flicking another switch. Emelia gasped as glowing constellations coated the ceiling, and let her bright eyes admire how beautiful it looked. Rory layed next to her, looking at her bright smile of awe.

“Do you like it?” He whispered, biting his lip nervously. Emelia just flung her arms around him and they cuddled up together.

The rest of the evening was spent with quiet instrumental music, naming constellations, and just enjoying each other’s presence. Rory brushed off how she seemed a bit distant as the night went on, and how clingy she was.

He didn't even hear her whisper, “I’m sorry,” as she climbed back out the window, followed by her cute little nickname for him.

He’d give anything to hear her call him Lion now.

 

********

 

Rory remembered getting the call. The caller ID showed an unknown number, which he would later learn was Emelia’s friend, Ainsley, and he was a bit hesitant to answer the phone. But, with his curiosity beating his logic, he answered the phone. The crying and screaming on the other side instantly made his heart spike up in his chest.

The girl told him something was wrong with Emelia, and that was all it took for him to hang up immediately and run to her house. He had to fight his way through the curious crowd of people outside of the house, and had to avoid a few police officers, before he finally got up to her porch. He ran in, seeing her parents and her brothers all gathered around and crying. But he didn't see her. When Mrs. Tucker saw him running towards the room he knew so well, her cry was too late to stop him.

Rory opened the door and let out a cry of anguish. He had to steady himself for a second, as he was fighting so hard to not burst out crying or throwing up.

Even though she was lying peacefully, not an ounce of life evident, he couldn't help but think Emelia looked so unhappy. He couldn't stop himself from moving closer, and taking her cold hand in his. He saw the medication she had used to end it on top of a sheet of notebook paper. Before he could grab it, he was pulled away from her by a police officer. 

He was now sobbing, yelling out, “Don't make me leave her.” He couldn't believe that she was gone.

He felt his heart slowly shatter, and didn't resist to just sitting on the sidewalk to sob uncontrollably into his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Ainsley and the Tucker’s, all as teary eyed as him. He embraced her parents, not bothering to try and hide his weakness.

“I miss her..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't steal or i will hurt you


	12. chapter one of heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so yeehaw

Rory didn't go to school when it started up, only four weeks after Emelia's death. He wouldn't have gone even if his parents had told him to. 

His room was a wreck, with trash and hundreds of discarded drawings of her all over the floor. That hurt him the most; he tried to draw her as he remembered but he never could. 

His bathroom mirror was cracked, and the stitches on his right hand showed why that was. There was a hole in the wall, from where he had hit it with a baseball bat, the day of her funeral. And the constellation lights they had once stared at together stayed in their box, alone and dusty.

Everyone he saw made him think of her. And every breath he took showed him just how painful it was without her there. And every time he closed his eyes, he could only picture her as that frail girl in the coffin.

The only reason Rory finally went to school, and 2 months later at that, was because he couldn't stand to see his mom look at him with pity every time he told her he wasnt hungry, or he wasn't up for walking the dog. His mom hated seeing him look like a zombie, and despised the sad gleam in his eyes even more.

So Rory caved in and said he'd go, not that he was looking forward to it. School would never be the same without her, smiling shyly at him from across the hall. And, she was really his only friend.

The week before he rejoined his high school passed too fast for him.

It felt like only an hour before he was dressed in jeans and an Abercrombie t-shirt, backpack practically empty and all ready to go. 

 

****

 

Rory closed the passenger door of his mom’s car, sighing to himself at the sight of the school in front of him. 

His mom slid down the window, and he looked at her.

“Have a good day at school, honey. I know it's going to be rough, but I know you can make it through it.” She told him, sending him a small smile. He couldn't bring himself to smile back.

“Bye mom.” He said, before turning to walk up the sidewalk to the building.

“I love you, Ror!” His mom yelled after him, which Rory heard a few other kids around the sidewalk chuckle at. He didn't care. His mom was a very caring and loving person, and a bit embarrassing, but he loved her for it. 

He waved goodbye to her before facing the school again and beginning to walk up to its front doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't steal or i'll piss on u


	13. book idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a summary of a book i'm working on

After Blaise Sydney left her life to chase his dreams of being an actor, Aerin Andrews thought her life was going to be completely boring and normal. And sadly it was, despite her many attempts of causing something remotely interesting to happen. She just couldn't seem to do it.   
When Blaise is back, after years of not seeing him, Aerin is overjoyed and ready to immediately make up for lost time. And to finally have some fun. But when he brings an interesting friend and a whirlwind of celebrity fiascos and secrets, Aerin isn't sure what to expect.    
The girl once longing for adventure had finally gotten her wish. But could a new life entangled with the mythical make her regret her decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't steal or i'll steal ur mans and womans and everyone in between


End file.
